The Vampire Chicken
by chickenwings
Summary: You found out if you red it so go ahead andd read it!!


One beautiful, sunny day in a perfect forest, where everything and everyone got on with each other. In the middle of this pretty forest was a marvellous quaint wooden cabin. In there were 4 beautiful people. One called Draco, who hated most of them; he was evil and didn't like Tony at all. Draco has shot blonde hair, with the most cuties blue eyes, and he isn't that tall, and has an evil personality. Tony is a nice normally person who's friends with all of them and at the moment Hitomi and Tony really like each other! Tony has dark brown hair with small glassier. Now going onto Hitomi she is a sweet person, with a soft spot for chickens. Hitomi also runs a chicken farm! She has shoulder length hair which is a light brown, and a perfect smile with green eyes. Allen's a wield person. He's nice to everyone and loves to look at himself in mirrors, and talk about himself. Allen has very long blonde wavy hair which goes to his knees. Which everyone LOVES! Lots of all, there's Pansy she's evil just like Draco and has black hair which is long and dark black evil eyes. Hitomi and her sometimes like each other, but other times, wanted to kill each other. Pansy and Draco are always together and have none each other since they were born. Also in the forest there is some friendly another nasty fairies and Snow White. Down the lane lives the Squirrel family! And the ants. Draco likes to go fishing with Mr Tadpole, who's mad on fishing. It was the Friday the 31st October. Halloween, Hitomi and Tony were getting into they costumes. Draco wasn't going until he knew Pansy was, Draco went as SCREAM! They spent all night egging people's houses, but when they come to the! MAD MANS HOUSE! No one dared to go in. So Allen walked slowly to the house like her wasn't scared, but he was so he could look strong and cool for Hitomi. Allen was biting his nails and then looked round and smiled and said "I'm not scared come with me!!" All of them started walking. Hitomi and Tony were scared so was Draco and Pansy. Then there was silent, all that you could hear was some wind blowing though the trees. The next minute was a scream, everyone ran towards the gates but they were... Locked!! "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!!?" They screamed! An old looking man come out all that you could see in the moonlight was a white faces with blood running down his mouth. With his hair gelled back. "COME HERE CHILDREN!" this old man said. They all walked slowly. Allen started to cry and shouted out loud "We All Going to DIE!!" All of his make up was running down his face and started to cry about his makeup now! Draco shouted at Allen saying how sad he was about crying because of his makeup. They had not notice that they had walked into this mad man's house! When they did this man went into some light only candle light. You could see what he was wearing. He was wearing a long, dark red black coat which dread across the floor. And some dark purple trousers, with shinny black shoes. This man had a wield voice it sounded like ducally. Tony kept closes to Hitomi, and Draco and pansy kept close and then Allen touched a cold hand. It wasn't any of the others. It was the old mans! Allen frozen and a chilli went up his back. Allen tried to get away but his man would not let go. So all of them grabbed Allen and run up the stairs. They kept running and running. They all splint up into different rooms. Draco and Pansy were In a small dark, gloomy room, there was no light at all. Tony and Hitomi got stuck in another room. This one was creepy it had no windows and only 3 or 4 candlesticks unlighted. Allen got stuck in a cupboard as usual. Allen was sitting in the cupboard doing his hair and crying. Draco and pansy were trying to look for light. They found a touch with blood on it and then a BODY! Pansy screamed and jumped. Draco and Pansy got out of the room not knowing if the old man was there. Tony and Hitomi ran out with one candle and tried to find the others. Allen forgot about the others and was just blushing his hair. "Oh I have beautiful hair and I'm soooo pretty!" Allen said. Draco and Tony bumped into each other, so all of them started talking and forgot about Allen. Not until Allen screamed and shouted "My makeup gone, NOOOO!" All of them ran to the cupboard. Allen are you ok? They all went down stairs, so quite so the old man would not hear them. They got down there and the old man was sitting in a large black chair next to a fire place. "So I see you're seen the dead body, Draco and Pansy!" The old man laughed in an Evil way. Hitomi was scared. So they ran into another room. The old man still sat in his chair even though they had gone. Allen was talking to himself, will the others were making a plan. "So I think we should do this" "YES" They had their plan. Allen walked up to the chair and asked the man what's his name? The old man replied "My name is Creepy Sky! Do you now why?" Allen said shaky "No, I don't!" "They call me this because I'm creepy and fly in the sky; I'm creepy because I DRINK BLOOD!!" At that moment Tony and Draco ran up and killed the old man with some kitchen knifes they found in the room with the dead body. The old man called Creepy Sky was dead now. He died in a slow painful deaf. The Friends all picked up the Creepy Sky and put him In the Fire. They all ran out side and jumped over the gate. Draco and Tony started talking and getting to know each other. Even Pansy and Hitomi were. The friends had just turned the corner where something amazing was!!! 


End file.
